


No More Tears

by VettTrece



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Angst, Animal Attack, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Character Death, Dean Winchester Dies, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Hell, Hellhounds, M/M, hellhounds (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VettTrece/pseuds/VettTrece
Summary: Rodeado de su miseria, Dean Winchester sufre una profunda desesperación por su mejor amigo y secreto amante, aunque nunca llegó a decírselo. Tras un trágico accidente, Dean se encuentra con la misma cucaracha que ha estado aplastando toda su vida, un feo, maligno y despreciable pedazo de basura sobrenatural, que terminará por llevarlo a una creación de Dios ajena a la tierra.«No más lágrimas»Inspirada en la canción de Ozzy Osbourne
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Para empezar esta historia se encuentra publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo usuario. VettTrece, por supuesto.

Levantando su afligido rostro ve todo a través de las lágrimas, estaba devastado y le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. La muerte es inevitable, abrupta o tardadera, dolorosa y un sinfín de sentimientos abrumadores. Redimirse y lamentarse es en vano y solo queda llorar de la angustia, derramar la agonía en cada lágrima, llorar del dolor, llorar sin saberlo hasta que sientes el tacto húmedo correr por tu rostro, y por consecuencia, se genera un ardor agobiante en el pecho y los ojos se tornan rojos junto a una hinchazón por derramar gota tras gota de la profunda tristeza y su amargura. Llorar es el quiebre de todas las emociones, un puente entre las palabras y los sentimientos extremadamente estrechos, incluida la forma más pura del llanto; La tristeza en esencia llorar es reconfortante hasta el punto en que solo se consigue alivio a través de las lágrimas. Normalmente él se lo restringe ¿Pero hasta qué punto? Fortaleza o no ... llorar no es de débiles. Él más que nadie sostiene con firmeza que las personas lloran no porque sean debiles, sino porque han sido fuertes por demasiado tiempo. Nadie espera la muerte, está congelado tus sentidos y siempre se espera que sea mentira por más que tus pupilas sean testigos de ello, pues el deceso, es deprimente. Él quiere llorar hasta que se quede sin lágrimas por derramar, así tal vez no sienta esa terrible sensación y el nudo alojado en su garganta desaparezca. sino porque han sido fuertes por demasiado tiempo. Nadie espera la muerte, está congelado tus sentidos y siempre se espera que sea mentira por más que tus pupilas sean testigos de ello, pues el deceso, es deprimente. Él quiere llorar hasta que se quede sin lágrimas por derramar, así tal vez no sienta esa terrible sensación y el nudo alojado en su garganta desaparezca. sino porque han sido fuertes por demasiado tiempo. Nadie espera la muerte, está congela tus sentidos y siempre se espera que sea mentira por más que tus pupilas sean testigo de ello, pues el deceso, es deprimente. Él quiere llorar hasta que se quede sin lágrimas por derramar, así tal vez no sienta esa terrible sensación y el nudo alojado en su garganta desaparezca. 

El rubio se envió en el piso del comedor del búnker con las luces apagadas, la oscuridad invadía de apoco la penumbra generada y la luz reflejada por la ventana es una grieta en el cielo. A su lado se encuentra unas botellas vacías de cerveza, estaba deseoso por una próxima, aunque encontramos otra botella en la mano a medio beber. El silencio era angustioso y solo se escuchaban los pequeños sollozos que salían del alcalde de los Winchester, él siempre supo afrontar las pérdidas pero, no la del ángel, no la de Castiel. Aceptó que se engaña diciendo que el ángel era su familia, que solo poseía ese gran cariño familiar pero que ese cariño no era suficiente para describir lo que discutía. En un acto desenfrenado de tristeza, dolor, frustración e ira comenzó a rezarle aún dejando lágrimas deslizarse de sus ojos. Dean tiene la respuesta o al menos el indicio de que, realmente está enamorado como nunca lo ha estado en su vida. Está enamorado de la forma de ser del ángel, de su esencia y gracia, lo que lo hace él mismo; La pasión que tiene por la humanidad y sus esfuerzos para comprender sus referencias a la cultura pop, así como las acciones precipitadas, por encima de su recipiente o prejuicios.

No debiste sacrificarte —comenzó con amargura y gran melancolía—. Cass ... No debiste ... te dije que te necesito, uno no abandona a la familia Cass. No tienes idea cuánto te extraño y maldigo por eso, he sido un hijo de perra, no debiste dejarme, ni haberte arriesgado. En primer lugar no debiste revelarte en contra del cielo ni sacarme del maldito infierno, maldita sea, tú y tú inocencia. ¿Realmente creías que me protegerías? ¿Qué era eso lo mejor para mí? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tú y tu trasero emplumado se equivocan! Maldición Cass ... ¡no tenías! Tu ... eres lo mejor para mí —metió una de sus manos desesperadas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de algo— No sé cómo seguiré sin ti. ¡Todo por mi culpa! ¡Porque tardé demasiado! ¿¡Por qué tardé tanto en comprender lo importante que eres para mi!? Quisiera habértelo dicho. Volver al pasado y no para evitar mis propios errores, solo quiero ... ¿realmente quiero? Si. Te amo. ¡Te amo maldición! Jamás tenía sentido lo que siento por tí, tuve muchas oportunidades de decirte, muchas veces en las que pude haberte besado. Pero como idiota las pérdidas, ahora todos los días siento este dolor dentro de mí y está matándome.

En cuanto terminó de vociferar, lo que se suponía era una plegaria, sacó su mano de la chaqueta y contempló un momento las llaves de bebé entre sus dedos con los ojos aún cristalizados y rojos. En esencia, irónico, sarcástico y demasiado impulsivo, son palabras clave que componen al mujeriego y muchas veces excesivamente confiado Winchester. Dean Winchester, mayoritariamente, es vidrio roto. Eso es todo lo que Dean Winchester es. Su cuerpo entero es un gran baúl lleno de vidrios rotos, trozos filosos de una fuerte adicción al alcohol, desesperación, depresión, mentiras, latasancio y odio por sí mismo. El ángel logró recogerlo pero solo se cortó y siguió haciéndolo a expensas del cielo, hasta el punto de llegar a perder su propia gracia porque cada pedazo era más grande y punzante que el anterior. En Dean eran posiblemente de cortarlo por dentro y hacerlo sangrar hasta que solo quedaba un sabor indescriptible y parecido a la muerte. Dean tiene miedo bajo su capa de hermano complejo y sobreprotector. Quizás su mayor defecto es considerar que sus problemas son lo más importante del mundo, por lo que en contadas ocasiones habla de sus sentimientos o de cómo se siente, lo guarda todo en su interior tal baúl, hasta el momento en el que explota como si de una combustión espontánea se tratara. A pesar de que por fuera del guste dar aire de tipo duro que pasa de todo y al que nada le afecta, se transforma así en una debilidad. Aún así siempre tiene fuerzas para seguir adelante una base de pura cabezonería Winchester y un buen paquete de cervezas frías, hasta este punto y ahí está él, sentado en el Impala, debatiéndose de prender o no el motor.

Contempló las llaves un momento para luego introducirlas en la ranura de encendido y apagado, al girar las llaves el motor encendió con su tan característico ronroneo que se acompañó con la radio sintonizando lo último que Sam había puesto. Inconforme con la música buscó un cassette entre los muchos que tenía, tomando así uno de Led Zeppelin entre sus manos, el «Top 13 Zepp Traxx» se le vino a la mente, junto a él el recuerdo en que se obsequió a Cass. Poniendo el cassette sospechado con afán, para él ese no fue un simple regalo y aunque se lo haya otorgado de la manera más desinteresada significó mucho, también esperaba que para Castiel hubiera sido un gran regalo aunque en un inicio lo rechazó. Por lo que tuvo la obligación de insistir en que era para el placer de escuchar la increíble voz de Robert Plant y al talentoso Jimmy Page, sin menospreciar al resto de los integrantes de la mejor banda de rock de todos los tiempos, no podría haber mejor regalo. Por supuesto que al criterio del rubio

—Me enferma y yo no puedo ser capaz de hacer algo —habló en voz baja y aceleró el motor dejó atrás el búnker.

Los eventos que suceden en este mundo, son una serie continua de cosas insignificantes, y dentro de esas piezas innumerables del rompecabezas, siempre hay un fragmento que conduce a la verdad sin embargo, ¿cómo encontrarlo si todo es caos? En la Tierra, Cielo, Infierno o Purgatorio, en cualquier lugar creado por Dios, ser ausente, enigmático e incluso un jodido bastardo. Recapitulando su vida hasta ahora, ha estado en esos lugares y ha regresado para contarlo a un precio equivalente a su vida y alma. Aunque por incomprensible que sea, habiendo superado todo eso, la idea de que un tipo le pusiera más caliente que un cuerpo asiático lleno de curvas le había horrorizado, él no quería comerle la boca, al menos no con Sam mirando. Nada le aseguraba que Castiel siendo un ángel del señor sintiera lo mismo, el pobre diablo con suerte entendía el sarcasmo y la ironía que el rubio utilizaba con él.

Llevaba ya varias horas conduciendo sobre una carretera vacía en medio de la noche; despejada y estrellada. Dean se dignó a mirar por el espejo retrovisor cuando un fulgurante rojo iluminó el interior del Impala. Sus ojos color esmeralda chocaron con el rojo que salía de la carretera con furor, estaba resquebrajándose todo el pavimento debajo de las llantas en movimiento, temblaba de tal manera que varias piezas del alquitrán solidificado salieron por los aires para terminar aterrizando sobre el reluciente auto.

* * *

Es una pena que su bebé, esta vez, como en reiteradas ocasiones terminase destruido a un lado de la carretera, en esta ocasión las ruedas apuntaban al cielo y el cuerpo de Dean colgaba del asiento con el cinto de seguridad aún puesto. Aun consciente y aturdido por lo sucedido vio de cabeza como la fulgurante luz roja flameaba alrededor de él, era similar al fuego pero aparentemente no emitir calor. Alejado de la perplejidad terminó liberándose con nulo cuidado, golpeando contra el techo y arrastrándose por el vidrio bajo hacia el exterior. Dean se incorporó y finalmente pudo contemplar su alrededor notando que el desastre producido era similar al de una zona sísmica y el gracioso que desde donde estaba, aún dentro de su bebé se reproducía Led Zeppelin por los parlantes.

—Los clásicos nunca mueren Samantha, deberías hacerme caso —habló con sátira ya base cabezonería Winchester se contuvo para no gritar por su auto. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y se estiró donde estaba parado, Led Zeppelin le patea el culo a Madonna.

Cuando por fin se percató de la situación que estaba viviendo viola en la oscuridad de la noche con ojos horrorizados como ese fuego estaba consumiendo por completo el Impala por dentro y por fuera, olvidando completamente lo herido que estaba por la ausencia de Castiel.

-Oh no. Debe ser una broma —pensó que se haya detectado algún truco de piroquinesis de algún arcángel y se reestablezca los ojos ardidos, pero de ser de esa manera su preciado bebé ya se haya incinerado, también asumió que había bebido demasiado y había tenido un alucinar e inmediatamente le pareció ridículo, pues el alcohol no alcanzaba esa clase de efectos especiales. Creó ser un idiota pero aún así se acercó a tocar. Efectivamente no emitía calor, sin embargo sus lágrimas se secaron a pesar de eso, era el fuego reconfortante y no destructivo. Manteniendo cierto parecido en la manera de interactuar con el ambiente similar al fuego sacro, eliminando así la hipótesis de que eso fuera obra de Gabriel o muy a su peso de Lucifer. Parecía que el auto se estaría quemando sin embargo la carrocería brillaba debajo de esa luz, respiró aliviado, sin embargo difícilmente tras el accidente el auto encendería y estando adolorido no podría voltearlo siquiera. Comenzó a caminar reprimiendo las ganas de masacrar a lo que sea el mar que haya tenido eso y pensaba en lo que sea que vuelva luego por su preciado Impala. Caminó un poco más por la carretera, la cual estaba iluminada en un completo carmesí, con intención de inspeccionar lo sucedido. En su caminata esquivaba los pedazos de carretera que habían salido como proyectiles, las partes que se levantaron por el temblor y tenían del suelo uno de sus cuchillos que, había salido como un dardo del maletero. Caminó un tramo considerable hasta que se detuvo en una grieta de gran profundidad, se vio como una salida del infierno, olía rancio y le causó náuseas.

Dean Winchester pese a que puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera, perdió su juicio cuando no encontró su teléfono en ninguno de sus bolsillos.

—Genial genial, ¿Cómo llamaré a Sammy ahora? ¿Le hago señales de humo? —Se pidió con un tono más alto del que habría deseado, burlándose de sí mismo—. Baby no es una opción, genial ahora hablo solo —iba a seguir hablando con su sentimiento de agobio e irritación cuando un gruñido lo interrumpió—: ¿Pero qué carajos ...?

Se acercó de entre la penumbra un sabueso similar a un Pitbull del tamaño de un Gran Danés. Era un perro colosal, se perdió a una distancia donde era difícil no notarlo, sin embargo era la primera vez que tenía un perro tan colosalmente feo e iba a hacer un comentario burlándose de él pero, cuando el animal se acercó más a la luz hizo que terminase por tragarse de manera dura su saliva, se tensó y comenzó a ponerse nervioso:

—Maldición, espero que no te hayas escapado de una bolsa de residuos —al rato le sonó un poco cruel sin embargo le restó importancia, ya que eso no era lo más notable—. ¿No que estos perros eran invisibles? —Ya había huido de ellos en un acto de completa valentía; Donde su vida fue importante por momentos, incluso el disparó al condenado perro de Crowley con una escopeta y ahora resulta que puede ver uno—: ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Estaba perplejo y detectado que el perro poseía los ojos amarillos, aspecto esquelético entre su pelaje negro y que en las zonas parte del él estaba carcomido hasta los músculos, tenía el riesgo de carne podrida y como cientas de almas intentaban emanar de él. Desprendía un hedor a muerte y azufre, por cada paso que esa diabólica bestia daba dejaba la marca de su huella en fuego. Dean es afectado por cierto desasosiego y vio sangre chorrear de la terrorífica bestia como si de una cascada se tratara, se vio fresca por lo que había asesinado hace poco.

—Uno de tus colegas fue quien causó una de mis tantas muertes —habló sereno como si pudiera apaciguar a la feroz monstruosidad, considerado seriamente que era alerta roja afrontar al ser sobrenatural—, no es que me enorgullezca ... pero uno de esos sabuesos infernales ya me abrió el pecho mandándome derechito al infierno —espetó socarrón el alcalde de los Winchester y comenzó a caminar lentamente marcha atrás. Mientras tanto dirigía cautelosamente su mano hacia su cintura, tuvo un plan

—Si quieres matarme, ponte a la cola, puta —Dean sonrió con altanería en el preciso instante en que le apuntó el arma directamente al cráneo al animal. El perro gruñó de una manera estruendosa y comenzó a correr hacia él con una velocidad alarmante. El rubio jaló el gatillo con precisión, la bala fue proyectada por el cañón y alojada en los sesos putrefactos del sabueso infernal; la atrocidad había saltado en plena carrera para terminar cayendo seco al suelo pues, la Colt, mata a toda la basura sobrenatural de la tierra. Dean aún mantiene la mala costumbre de terminar manchando cuando realiza sus cacerías, limpió un poco la sangre que le salpicó en el rostro —aunque solo terminó restregándose— y se hincó a inspeccionar el cadáver. Esa cosa es para Winchester como los perros zombies del Resident Evil, inquietante, estaba revisando de cerca y le inundó las fosas nasales el olor a azufre que había contaminado el aire. Le pareció sorprendente que después de muerto sugiera emanando tanto hedor, sin mencionar los líquidos que salían. «Ya te maté, ¿acaso no deberías hacerte una nubecita negra voladora?» —Pensó con ironía y se perdió para ser arrastrado de la tela de su pantalón de manera brutal por el asfalto desarmado.

Se golpeó de tal manera que sucumbió ante las heridas, heridas provocadas por ser arrastrado y golpeado contra los escombros del vestigio de carretera. Se estremeció de dolor junto con una mueca, respiró levemente, su rostro estaba pálido y ensangrentado. Estaba tan desorientado que no llegó a la defensa del agresor, solo tuvo el gran halo de fulgurante carmesí en el impala a unos pocos metros. Cuando regresó en sí notó que tenía sobre él el hocico de otro sabueso encolerizado. Soltó un grito desgarrador cuando el horrible sabueso le tomó por sorpresa el brazo izquierdo entre las fauces, clavándole cada uno de sus dientes con firmeza, el animal terminó arreglando su carne, nervios y tendones de tirón. Dean derramó lágrimas de dolor, estaba sufriendo y se retorció bajo la bestia. La monstruosidad infernal apoyó con firmeza su pata sobre él y comenzó a irradiar su huella en fuego, sobre el pecho del rubio, quemándole hasta la última capa de piel. El perro ensanchó sus garras desmesuradas como si fueran retráctiles, abriéndole de un zarpazo. Matando y acabando con el sufrimiento de Dean Winchester.

* * *


End file.
